Shroud Of Hate
by D0CMUdKip2
Summary: When Mordecai gets into a fight with Rigby, he decides to go see Margaret, but instead runs into Jeremy. Who also got into a fight with his own best friend. The two enemies seek help from each other's best friend. The two start to develop a seemingly minor friendship, while their friends are kept in the dark about it. Humanized. Jeremy/Mordecai Friendship. JxM Hints. HIATUS


**A/N: Hi people! Welcome to my next new story. This was originally intended to be a yaoi pairing, but I decided last minute to just do a friendship pair instead of a romance pair. Since Rigby's Past is already a romance, this will stay friendship until maybe a sequel. Enough of my ramblings, other than these are mookie000 designs, etc etc. Enjoy chap 1!**

* * *

A tall blue haired man stood out amidst an abnormally large crowd for the area. Everywhere he went he attracted looks from people. He walked against the crowd, heading towards his favorite place in town, to see his favorite person in the world. Or so he thought.

Another unusual man, an albino, walked with the crowd. His glasses falling off the bridge of his nose with every step. He seemed rushed and stressed, as if pissed off by a previous event. He pulled his phone out and checked for any new texts. He pocketed it with a disappointed look.

The blue haired man was just about to be in view of the Coffee Shop when he ran into someone. The albino fell onto the ground, he looked up with an infuriated look. Then he realized who he had run into.

"You." The albino said. The blue haired man looked down at the fallen man with a surprised look.

"I never thought I'd have to see you again, Jeremy." The blue haired one said, holding his hand out for Jeremy. He slapped it away.

"I'm not in the mood, Mordecai. Where's Rigby?" Jeremy picked himself off the ground and faced his old enemy.

"Is that where he's been going? To see you and Chad?" Mordecai snapped at the albino, now with an angered look.

"I don't want to talk about Chad. Where's Rigby?"

"Why the hell should I tell you? What's wrong with Chad?"

"I told you, I don't want to talk about him. I'm going to ask you one more time. Where's Rigby?"

"Alright dude, how about we make a deal? You tell me what's wrong with you and Chad, and I'll tell you where Rigby is. Deal?" Mordecai held his hand out. Jeremy reluctantly shook it.

"Fine. Chad and I have been fighting for the last few days. Rigby is the only person I trust right now." Jeremy slightly blushed after mentioning his trust with Rigby. As fast as it came, it left. "I held up my end, now where is he?"

Mordecai had a sullen look, as if saddened by a thought. "So, you've been fighting with your best friend too? I guess I'm not alone."

"What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything to him. He did something to me."

Jeremy almost looked sympathetic towards his enemy. "Just tell me where he is." Jeremy said calmly, somewhat understanding the times both of them were going through.

"He's at the house. C'mon, I'll take you there. I don't feel like going to the Coffee Shop today." Mordecai started walking back down the way he came towards the park where he worked and lived. Jeremy followed close behind. The two pushed through the crowd and onto the dirt path leading to the park rec house.

The two walked inside to find a brunette sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. Jeremy remained at the door while Mordecai walked past. "Hey dude."

Rigby looked up and grunted. He looked towards the door and saw his albino friend. "Hey Jeremy." Rigby waved him over and he complied and sat next to Rigby

"What's up, dude?" Rigby said. It was vaguely heard from within the kitchen, where Mordecai sat in a chair, head propped up on arms and face buried in his hands.

Sweat dripped from Mordecai's hands to the floor. He was worried about whatever was in his head at the moment. Why he didn't even try to insult his enemy and rather compromise with him. Even Jeremy wasn't all that aggressive as usual towards him.

Back in the living room, Rigby was listening intently to his friend.

"I don't know what's wrong with him." Jeremy said.

"Maybe I can talk to him for you."

"You would do that?"

"Sure dude."

"Thanks. What going on with you and Mordecai?"

"Nothing." Rigby said with a near scrunched up face, clearly hiding something.

"It's not nothing, Rigby. He told me you two got into an argument."

"Why would he tell you?"

"He just said it."

"Eh, nevermind, lets go find Chad."

The two got up and walked out the door. At the same moment, Mordecai left to find the same person, and hopefully get a few questions answered.

* * *

**A/N: And theres ya go. Not my best work, I'll admit, but it works. I really have nothing else to say, so bye!**


End file.
